Raison D'etre
by HufflepuffKween
Summary: James Potter didn't understand why Lily had died and he and Harry had survived that night, he questioned it over and over again. Raising Harry on his own for the past six months has been hard. But by a twist of fate, Ophelia Bardell came like a ray of light to help save the Potter boys, but can she help them while also protecting them from her past?
1. Raison D'etre

**Raison D'etre [Noun] **\- _the most important reason or purpose for someone or something's existence_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

James Potter didn't understand why Lily had died and he and Harry had survived that night, he questioned it over and over again. Raising Harry on his own for the past six months has been hard, especially since his son is known to all as the Boy Who Lived and with everyone forgetting Lily's sacrifice, he was struggling. But by a twist of fate, Ophelia Bardell came like a ray of light to help the Potter boys. Ophelia has her own share of secrets and grief, but when her past rears it's head, she must hope she's done enough to keep them safe.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

{CAST} 

**Amandla Stenberg**

_as Ophelia Bardell_

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson**

_as James Potter_

**Daniel Radcliffe**

_as Harry Potter_


	2. Prologue

James Potter slowly rubbed his eyes as he awoke to the shrill cry of an infant. He threw off his duvet and ambled down the hall to his son's room. He peered into his son's room and saw those bright green eyes glistening with tears as he let hell be released from his lungs, but as James made his way towards his son, his heart ached. Cause as James picked up his son and began soothing him all he could see were Lily's eyes staring at him.

_Lily._

There were so many what ifs that ran through James' mind about that night. What if he'd stayed. What if he'd taken them both with him. What if the Longbottoms had been targeted first. All of these and more raced through James' mind but it was Harry who kept on bringing him back down to Earth. He looked at the now sleeping boy in his arms and gave a small smile; Harry needed him. Harry needed him to be strong, to be there for him and that's what James was going to do, no matter how hard it will be.

James laid Harry back down in his cot and stayed for a few minutes to make sure he was settled before heading back to his own room. But, when he laid down on his bed, James couldn't sleep, his thoughts trailed to six months previously.

_October 31st 1981_

How did it end up that way? How did it end up with him discovering the body if his wife being cradled in the arms of Snivellus Snape as Harry sat in his cot crying. James had screamed at him to get out but it was the harshly whispered words that stayed with James: _It's all your fault_. In James' opinion, this was true because it was on that fateful evening that James had figured it all out. It was while James thought about his son's first birthday, as he slept in Lily's arms, where Remus and Sirius couldn't stand the sight of each other that James quickly realised who the rat was. Peter had barely been around the Potters for months and if he was he was almost scared and never staying for long. James had grabbed his wand and shot out the door telling them that he would be back. He found Sirius and told him what he thought and when he had his brother on board, they headed back towards the Potter house where pure chaos met them.

James rolled over and shoved a pillow over his face as if he was blocking out the memories. Yes, Peter was in Azkaban and Voldemort was dead and a vast majority of his Death Eaters were locked up but Lily was gone. Harry had lost is mother. James had lost his wife and numerous people had lost a friend yet, all this was forgotten by a scar that sat on his son's forehead that give him the title of Boy-Who-Lived.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Morning soon rolled around and what little sleep James had received was interrupted by a call from down the hall.

"Dadda?"

The voice continued to call getting a little louder each time. James smiled and got out of bed, heading down the hall towards his son.

"Hey Harry." James said with a smile as he picked up his son. "You're seeming a lot happier now you've had a bit more sleep. Should we get some food?" James asked looking down at his son as he balanced him on his hip as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Num Num." Harry said looking towards the kitchen. James placed Harry in his high chair and rummaged through the cupboard.

"Ok, Harry, we have either porridge or porridge?"

Harry let out a shriek.

"Porridge it is then." James said closing the cupboard door and beginning to make the porridge. James sighed as he grabbed a spoon and turned towards Harry.

"Right, let's see if you feel like eating today, shall we?"

"I'll take that as a no, then." James announced 15 minutes later as he stood covered in porridge before a giggling Harry. James put the bowl and spoon in the sink and picked Harry up out of his high chair and placed him on his hip. "Looks like it's bath time for everyone."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Once Harry had been bathed and dressed with James managing to clean himself as well, James mused to himself about what the two could do today when a voice from the living area decided for him.

"Spend time in the company of his fabulous godfather."

James rolled his eyes as he turned the corner to see Sirius standing there with a grin on his face.

"Woof!" Harry called out leaning towards Sirius who quickly got his wish as Sirius grabbed him out of James' grip.

"Not quite, pup, but nearly there." Sirius said with a chuckle at Harry's nickname for him.

"I don't know, I mean, Woof sounds a lot better than Padfoot." James said with a grin.

"Don't you dare, Prongs!" Sirius said. "The only person who can call me that is Harry here."

"Woof!" Harry called out clapping his hands together.

"Exactly, girlfriend!" Sirius said giving a pointed look at James.

James shook his head, smiling, and headed towards the kitchen.

"He's still not eating properly?" Sirius asked taking a look at the carnage that James was currently using his wand to clean.

"He's eating a few mouthfuls but not as much as used to." James said as he began to wash up the spoon and bowl. "Lily was so good at getting him to eat." James said mournfully.

"Why don't you take him to St. Mungo's?" Sirius suggested quickly. "They might be able to help you with his eating problem."

James thought for a little bit as he dried up. "Alright, I'll take him later, but, why don't we go to the park first? What do you think, Harry, do you want to go and play at the park?"

"Plaaaaaay!" Harry said bouncing up snd down in Sirius' arms and clapping his hands together.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

James smiled as he chatted to Harry as the two made their way towards St. Mungo's. The two had fun at the local park with Sirius taking on the role of the 'family pet'. Harry laughed until he was red in the face and it was at times like this when James genuinely smiled. Usually, he put on a smile for Harry so that he knew that everything was better than it really was, but James could still see it. His son longed for his mother. When he cried. When he was hungry. When they were playing. He was always looking around for his mother, but she wasn't there. She wasn't coming back.

_And it was his fault._

James shook that thought from his mind and focused on the boy in his arms. Harry looked around wide eyed with curiously as the two stepped through the window and appeared in St. Mungo's. Ignoring all the stares snd whispers that started, James made his way to the front desk.

"Ummm, hi," James began to the Welcome Witch, who looked up. "I wondered if there was a Healer free to have a look at my son, he isn't eating properly."

The witch gazed at Harry, with her eyes lingering on his scar, before she nodded. "Of course, I'll see who's free. Please take a seat while I look and I'll let you know when I find someone suitable to look at your concern."

James nodded his thanks and made his way to the rows of rickety wooden chairs and sat down in one with Harry on his lap. He picked up an out-of-date copy of Witch Weekly and began to flick through with Harry contributing various words and sounds at random pictures and soon the Welcome Witch made her way towards him.

"A Healer is free in ten minutes, Mr Potter." She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you," James said in response as she walked away, glad that she didn't ask to hold Harry or interact with him in anyway, but now, he had to wait until the Healer was ready for them and he didn't know if the members of the public had the same restraint as the Welcome Witch did.


	3. Chapter One

Ophelia Bardell made her way towards the front door of the large manor, knocking twice on the blackthorn wood door. Ophelia looked around the familiar surroundings before hurrying inside as the door creaked open. She hung up her cloak and pulled the woman on the other-side of the door into a warm embrace.

"Mother." Ophelia greeted with a smile as Genevieve Bardell pushed some of Ophelia's tight brown curls behind her ear.

Genevieve Bardell was a very regal woman with soft brown skin with darker coloured hair that was always framing her face in an elegant mass of curls. The authority she radiated was contrasted by the kindness that her smile and hazel eyes held. She was the one person that Ophelia adored.

"Ophelia," Genevieve replied linking arms with her daughter as the two made their way to the manor's parlour. The family house elf, Astrid, made the two a cup of tea as they sat. "How are you coping?"

"I'm getting there." Ophelia said after she'd taken a sip of her tea. "Work's helping."

"You mean being absorbed into your work is stopping you thinking about it." Genevieve said pointedly.

"Same thing." Ophelia replied.

"Not really, dear." Genevieve replied. The two women sat in silence for a little bit, sipping their cups of tea.

"How are you doing?" Ophelia asked her mother, breaking the silence.

"I'm getting there, we've had a tough few months darling. We're not going to be completely pieced back together any time soon." Genevieve told her daughter. "We just have to try our best to move on."

"It's just weird, you know, without them." Ophelia explained.

"I know, but we'll soon be used to it." Genevieve replied as Ophelia checked her watch.

"Sorry, that this was short but you know what Selina is like if I'm late." Ophelia said putting her now finished cup of tea on the table. Genevieve copied her daughter and put her cup down, leading her to the door.

"I don't know why you're friends with that girl, she reminds me too much of her father when we were at school." Genevieve said disdainfully with a single raised brow.

"And how many times do I have to tell you," Ophelia said as she put on her robes. "Not all the Carlisles are the same."

"Nasty piece of work that man was." Genevieve murmured as he hugged Ophelia goodbye.

"Goodbye, mother. See on Saturday." Ophelia said stepping out of the door.

"See you then, dear." Genevieve said, shutting the door once Ophelia had disappeared with a crack.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia appeared outside the stately townhouse and knocked on the door, regretting the plans she had made as she wanted nothing more than to relax before having to go into work, but instead she patiently waited for the door to be opened by the familiar blonde.

"Selina," Ophelia greeted her friend with a smile.

"You're late." Selina said as the two walked into her house. Ophelia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Selina, thanks for asking." Ophelia told her almost mocklingly. Selina raised a single brow at Ophelia, her sapphire gaze piercing into Ophelia as she made tea.

"I don't believe you, but because I know how stubborn you can be, I won't push." Selina told Ophelia, despite the mocking tone of Ophelia's previous statement.

Ophelia's eyes darted around before she snorted at the obviously themed decor of Selina's new house. It was her third in three years. "House pride, much, Sel?"

"I'm a proud snake, darling, and I want everyone who enters my home to know that." Selina said, sliding the cup across to Ophelia. "Not to mention, I stole the idea from you." Selina said, sipping her cup as she walked past.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and followed her friend. "Ok, my house isn't entirely Hufflepuff colours thank you!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, darling." Selina called from the other room. Ophelia sat opposite her on one of the hunter green chaise longues.

"So, how's the ministry?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh, the usual. Meeting after meeting. One oaf doing something completely idiotic that annoyed another oaf." Selina said waved her hand around as if the thing she was talking about held no regard. "How's St. Mungo's, Miss Qualified Healer?" Selina asked a smirk gracing her porcelain, angular features.

"Busy as all Helga!" Ophelia said with a groan. "It's rewarding, don't get me wrong, but I mean, I thought it was busy when I was a trainee but no, I'm constantly going from patient to patient every single day. I thought doing general practice would be better than specialising but the specialists are swanning around like they have two patients." Ophelia sighed and Selina raised an eyebrow.

"That fun, huh." Selina questioned with a smile.

Ophelia merely replied my poking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Aren't you a dignified woman, Bardell." Selina commented, humour clear in her tone.

"I'm the epitome of dignified, thank you, _Carlisle_." Ophelia replied before the two women burst out laughing and that was how the rest of the two women's time was spent until midday where Ophelia had to clock in for her shift.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia bustled into St. Mungo's in her green robes.

"Afternoon Sophia!" Ophelia called out to the Welcome Witch.

"Afternoon Ophelia! Stephanie's put your patient files on your desk." Sophia called out as Ophelia walked past, calling out her thanks at the information Sophia gave her.

Ophelia made her way up to the fifth floor where her office was located, blowing a brown curl from her face, she pushed open her door and sat down.

Ophelia took a deep breath. It was the calm before the storm as she well knew. Ophelia pulled the first file over to her and quickly skimmed over the file before calling the patient up to her office.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia pulled some of her hair back into a bun the rested on the top of her head before reading over the final file of the day, which had appeared only ten minutes previously.

_Mr Potter had brought a six month old son who isn't eating properly_

Ophelia raised an eyebrow at the supposed simplicity of the case given but called him up anyway.

"Mr Potter to Healer Bardell's office on Floor Five. Mr Potter to Healer Bardell's office on Floor Five."

Ophelia read over the case again.

_Potter_

It couldn't be. Ophelia had been at home when she learned of Lily's death. Ophelia had never been one to stick to having friends that purely resided in her house, of course, Amos and Anne Diggory were her closest friends while in Hufflepuff but Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Lightwood, now Longbottom and of course, Selina, had been her closest confidants outside of her house. She was devastated at the numerous losses she had experienced in a short space of time. There were times where Ophelia wondered whether her friends deaths could have been prevented had she joined the Order, but no one would ever know. There was no use going over the what ifs, focusing on the future would help get rid if the worries of the past or at least that's what Ophelia thought. Work through the grief.

There was a knock on Ophelia's office door, she straightened her robes before calling the patient in. She stood up to greet them with a smile.

"James."

"Ophelia."

Harry let out a shriek.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

James and Ophelia seemed to stare at each other for a few minutes before Ophelia cleared her throat.

"So, James, how can I help?" Ophelia said sitting down and gesturing to the seats by her desk.

"Umm, it's Harry," James says sitting down with Harry on his lap. "He doesn't seem to want to eat."

Ophelia nodded slowly. "He does eat though?"

"Yeah, but not a lot," James told her.

Ophelia tucked a curl of hair behind her ear and leant back on her chair.

"How do you get him to eat and what does he eat?"

"He's 18 months so he eats solids like pasta, bread, sauce and things but recently he's just gone off everything unless he wants it, so for the past two weeks I've just been giving him what he wants to get him to eat," James confessed with a sigh running his hand through his hair.

"Does he like cheese?" Ophelia asked her former year mate.

"What?" James asked incredulously.

"Does Harry like cheese?" Ophelia asked James while rummaging in her bag.

"Yes, he does. Although, I don't see what this has got to do with getting Harry to eat-"

Ophelia pulled out a cheese sandwich.

She broke a small bit off her sandwich. "Harry?" She asked leaning down to the boy's height. She waited until his bright green gaze met her deep brown one before she continued speaking. "Look it's the yummy firebolt," she said making whooshing noises and moving her hand around while Harry watched her, giggling. "And towards the Quidditch posts it goes," Ophelia moved it towards his open mouth and put it in. "Score! 10 points to Harry!" Ophelia said with a smile as Harry chewed contently. Ophelia slowly fed him her sandwich until the whole thing was gone.

"How did you do that?" James asked with astonishment. "I would only be able to get a quarter or halfway through before he craves something sweeter," James explained.

"That's because he'd get bored by then," Ophelia said. "He has a perfectly healthy appetite, you just have to make the concept of eating more appealing to him, especially as he tries more food. The more exciting eating the food you give him is, the less likely he is to want something sweet."

James nodded. "Thank you, I'll try that," James said before clearing his throat. "How are you coping?"

Ophelia sighed. "I'm coping."

"Ophelia, they killed your sister," James said.

"I know. They also killed my friends, one of them being your wife, and I'm sorry for your loss and everyone else's, but unfortunately, we have to move on." Ophelia replied.

"But you haven't," James said. Ophelia met his hazel gaze and faltered slightly before taking a deep breathe and shoving away the memories and emotions that threatened to come to the surface.

"James, I-" Ophelia began.

"Shhhh!" James said rather aggressively

"What!"

"Shhh," James repeated pointing at Ophelia's lap.

Harry, who had been rather bored during the two adult's exchange had, unbeknownst to the two adults, crawled into the new woman's lap and promptly fallen asleep.

Ophelia adjusted Harry, so that he was more comfortable, before turning to James. "Would you like to take him home?" She whispered.

James shook his head. "Let's leave him for a bit. If that's alright with you, of course." James added quickly.

"That's fine," Ophelia said and the room quickly fell quiet.

"How did your family take it?" James asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You came from a family of Slytherin's. How did they take you being sorted into Hufflepuff?" James asked.

"They were fine about it. They weren't as hardcore as Sirius' parents." Ophelia told James softly. "James,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Lily," Ophelia said earnestly.

"Me too," James whispered.

The room fell quiet once more. It was now that Ophelia truly noticed how tired James was. His bright hazel eyes had dulled a little, his messy black hair lay a little limp and his smile seemed to naturally droop a little.

"Do you want to go and get a coffee or something? I don't mind staying here with Harry, just to give you a bit of time to yourself?" Ophelia asked, readjusting a sleeping Harry in her arms.

"No, I don't want to be a bother-" James began, but Ophelia promptly cut him off.

"You're my last official patient of the day. I may have a few drop-ins but nothing I won't be able to handle. Go. Get yourself something to drink and eat. You need it, James, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." Ophelia told him with a pointed look.

I haven't. James thought to himself as he ran his hand over his face before nodding and getting up. "Would you like anything?" He asked, his hazel eyes meeting Ophelia's brown ones.

Ophelia shook her head, the few loose brown curls that hang around her neck moved along with the movement. "I'm fine, thank you."

With that James nodded and left for the cafe.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As James walked to the cafe he couldn't help but think about the hurt he'd seen in Ophelia's eyes. No matter how much she insisted wasn't, Ophelia was grieving, even if Ophelia wouldn't let herself consciously do so. Ophelia had lost her sister and three of her closest friends, all in the space of four months, add on top of that her father and brother being given life sentences in Azkaban for being Death Eaters and he could understand her pain. But what James didn't understand was why she was hiding her pain, James hid his around Harry for obvious reasons but James couldn't find a reason for Ophelia to hide hers. So, as he made his way to the St. Mungo's cafe to buy himself a cup of tea and a sandwich as well as get a chocolate chip muffin for Ophelia, regardless of whether she wanted something or not, James vowed to figure out the reason for Ophelia putting up her defences.


	5. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you all for reading it means a lot to me!**

**Chapter Three**

Ophelia had spent the past couple weeks visiting James and Harry on and off in between shifts for two reasons. One because she could tell that James was hurting and two because a certain someone had developed and attachment to her.

"Lia!" Ophelia grinned at the toddler and took him from James' arms.

"Giving your father trouble are we, Harry?" Ophelia asked looking at the boy who sat contently in her arms.

"No." The boy said with a cute pout at the same time that James said "Yes."

Ophelia laughed. "Come on then, let's get some food,"

"Thanks for agreeing to this by the way," James said as the three made their way into London for some lunch.

"It's alright, we're friends James, it's not like you've asked me to do something bad," The Hufflepuff said with a smile.

"I know but you're busy and don't need to be hassled by me every time Harry starts crying." James said running his hand through his hair.

Ophelia stopped and turned to face him. "James Fleamont Potter! You are not hassling me and besides you only come to me when I'm the reason for Harry's tears, you're listening to your son and trust me when I say that it'll let you know if I think you've started hassling me, alright?"

James nodded. "So was that Anne and Amos' doing or Carlisle's?" He said with a smile.

"It was mine, actually. Never underestimate a badger, Potter." Ophelia replied with a smile.

"I'll do my best to remember that, Bardell." James said as the two continued their walk into London.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Ophelia appeared outside the cosy looking cottage in Devon. A grin appeared on her face at the 4 year old bronze haired boy in the window who scrambled away at her appearance. Ophelia stepped onto the path only to crouch down with wide arms as that same boy barrelled into her arms.

"Happy to see me are we, Cedric?" Ophelia said with a grin.

"Always, Auntie Ophelia," Cedric said with a toothy grin.

"That's my boy," Ophelia said with a grin as she carried her godson into his house. Ophelia put Cedric down and hugged his mother who was waiting patiently for the two.

"Anne," Ophelia said hugging the woman in greeting. Anne Diggory was a kind woman with soft bronze hair that was usually placed in a bun, the woman was 4 years older than Ophelia but she was a woman that Ophelia respected. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, my dear. How are you? I know being a Healer but it really doesn't exclude you from visiting more often you know that right?" Anne said kindly.

"I know, but I know have another child who's dependent on me too," At this statement there was a wail and Ophelia had to use Anne as support as Cedric flung himself at her legs.

"Noooo! Auntie Ophelia! You can't have another child! I'm your favourite! You said I'd always be your favourite boy!" Cedric said through tears.

The two women exchanged glances before Ophelia bent down to pick up Cedric. "You still are Cedric, I'm just helping a friend of mine with his son," Ophelia said, rubbing the boy's back in a soothing manner as the two women made their way into the kitchen.

"Which friend?" Anne asked as she began to make a sandwich for Cedric who was now saying that he was hungry as he had confirmed that he wasn't being replaced in Ophelia's life.

"James Potter." Ophelia told her.

"You're helping him with Harry?" Anne asked turning around.

"Yeah, the two of them came in a few weeks ago as Harry had stopped eating as much and he became attached to me and now whenever, Harry starts crying for me like a certain someone we know," Ophelia said tickling Cedric, making the boy laugh. "James brings him along because he won't stop until he sees me."

"Smart boy." Anne commented, giving Cedric his sandwich which he started munching on happily while sat on the counter, leaning against Ophelia. "How old is he now?"

"Nearly 19 months." Ophelia told her.

"I can't believe it's been just over 6 months," Anne said softly.

"I know," Ophelia said with a small smile.

"Quidditch!" Cedric said happily causing the two women to laugh. "Mummy can I show Aunt Ophelia my Quidditch please?"

"Only if you go and put your coat on, just because it's May doesn't mean it's warm enough for just a t-shirt and shorts." Anne said as Ophelia lowered him to the ground and he ran off to get his coat. "He's obsessed with that toy broom you gave him."

Ophelia laughed. "Well, in all honestly, I thought Amos preferred it more. I thought he was going to ask to ride it when Cedric opened it."

"You staying for dinner?" Anne asked as Cedric appeared at Ophelia's side, bouncing up and down holding his broom in his hand.

"You think this one is going to give me a choice?" Ophelia asked with a smile as she let Cedric pull her into the garden.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

James Potter sat bored in the witness section of the Wizengamot. Harry was back at home with Sirius, so at least he didn't need to bring him along. Lunch had gone well with Ophelia today as Harry ate all the good out in front of him and himself and Ophelia had managed to eat their food as well. The constant lunch appointments he had with Ophelia (he refused to call them dates as Sirius would take the mick out if him for it and they were just friends) made him question why he didn't become friendly with her beforehand, the woman was close friends with his wife for crying out loud. She'd been round on various occasions once Harry and been born and before hand yet, all he did was say Hi and let her talk to Lily. He remembered when Sirius brought up the idea of Ophelia being the spy due to her heritage but it was quickly shut down by three angry witches: Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom and Lily who all pointed out that Ophelia wasn't part of the Order and therefore couldn't be the traitor.

James sighed as he listened to the essentially monthly meeting where former Death Eaters were rounded up or brought in from Azkaban for trials or to give information and because he was affected James had to be here.

"What about the Bardells?"

James began to focus again at the mention of Ophelia's surname. Selina Carlisle was standing.

"It is well known that Jakob and Jonah Bardell were active Death Eaters and were involved in the death of their daughter and sister Cassidy Bardell. What about Genevieve Bardell was she involved?" Selina asked interrogating the Death Eater who was currently giving names and information in return for a lighter sentence.

When Selina got a negative answer, James thought she would leave it there and press on with her next line of questioning, but she didn't, when Selina opened her mouth, James didn't believe what he heard, let alone that it was someone who said she was a friend to Ophelia.

"Was Ophelia Bardell a Death Eater?"

James breathed out a sigh of relief at a negative response, but wished for time to stop crawling by so that he could speak to Ophelia as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates and for the shorter chapters but I aim to remedy that next chapter and beyond. Thank you for being loyal my darlings! See you soon!  
**

**Chapter Four**

James' head was still reeling from the Wizengamot meeting. Ophelia had always said that Selina Carlisle was a close friend of hers, so why would a close friend of Ophelia's accuse her of being a Death Eater. Yes, the rest of her family were Slytherin's but Genevieve and Cassidy Bardell weren't Death Eaters and Ophelia was the most unlikely person to be a Death Eater.

But so was Peter.

No. Ophelia was different. They hurt her family, she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't be one of them. James took a deep breath, he wouldn't mention this to Ophelia, not just yet.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

James paced up and down the living room of the flat as he waited for his guest to arrive, although his guest was late and that was his reason for pacing.

Remus was never late.

"Mooony? Mooooony? Moooooony?" Harry called out as he toddled into the living room,

James smiled at Harry. "Moony is on his way,"

James said picking Harry up and placing him on his hip.

"Yaaaay!" Harry called out clapping his hands.

James laughed, although his laughter was joined by two others from outside the door.

"Moony!" Harry called out as James made his way towards the door. James opened to door to see Remus and-

"Lia!"

"Hey Harry!" Ophelia said picking Harry up, out of James' arms, who had begun reaching towards her and carrying him into the house.

"Jamsie," Ophelia greeted with a wink and left James and Remus to talk.

"You took your time, Remus," James said patting him on the back and letting him into the house.

"I was busy." Remus responded to which James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Busy with Padfoot?" James asked suggestively.

Remus blushed. "No. Shut Up, Prongs!"

James held his hands up in surrender. "If you say so, Remus. Thanks for agreeing to look after Harry, by the way."

"It's alright, I bumped into Ophelia on the way so she's gonna help out a bit as well." Remus admitted.

"That's fine, she's been helping me out as well," James said putting his work robes on as well.

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Not like that! She's been helping me with Harry." James said facing Remus. "Right, I'll be back around six!" James yelled out.

"Take your time!" Ophelia called out from the kitchen.

"Bye dadda!" James heard Harry called out before giggling.

James smiled and nodded at Remus before disapparating.

Remus wandered into the kitchen to see Ophelia and Harry surrounded by ingredients.

"Cookies, Moony! Come help!" Harry said from where he sat on the kitchen counter enthusiastically stirring flour and sugar in a bowl.

"I'll taste test them, Harry." Remus said with a smile before pulling out a book and settling down on the sofa, listening with a grin at the laughter coming from behind him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia watched as Harry stirred the bowl covered in flour, a huge grin on his face.

"Having fun, Harry?" Ophelia asked.

"Uh huh," Harry said nodding with a huge smile.

Ophelia cracked the egg into the bowl and helped Harry to stir.

"Lia?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have a mummy?"

"Yes, Harry, I do."

"Can I see her?"

"If daddy says yes, then of course we can." Ophelia told Harry with a smile, adding in the baking soda and milk.

"Do you have a daddy?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen him in a long time." Ophelia said handing Harry the chocolate chips.

"Why?"

"Because he's a bad man, Harry."

"Oh, that's ok then because I still got you," Harry said leaning against Ophelia looking up at her with a grin. Ophelia ruffled the near two year olds head.

"That you do, Harry, that you do." Ophelia said with a smile before showing Harry how to put the cookie dough onto the tray.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs Bardell," James said as he sat in the hunter green parlour of Bardell Mansion.

"It is quite alright, Auror Potter," Genevieve Bardell said as he said opposite James.

"Please call me, James,"

"Well then, James, what can I do for you?"

"I need you tell me everything about your family's affiliation with the Death Eaters, I believe someone at the Ministry is trying to frame yourself and Ophelia," James admitted.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ophelia listened with a smile from the living room as James attempted to get Harry ready for the day. Having spoken with James, they were going to take Harry to meet her mother. When James had returned from work, Ophelia remembered Harry's request to meet Genevieve, so she asked him. And now, the next day, they were getting ready.

"Liaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ophelia grinned and bent down, her arms open as Harry ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, straight into her. Ophelia picked the near two year old up.

"Now, Harry, you didn't give your father too much trouble when getting dressed, now did you?" Ophelia asked with a knowing look.

Harry looked up at her with a smirk, and shook his head feigning innocence. "No."

"Yes!" Came James' response from the other room as he came skidding in. "I just spent 10 minutes trying to get him to put on his trousers! He hears you arrive and puts them on!"

Ophelia laughed. "What about yours?"

Harry giggled. "Daddy no trousers!"

James looked down at his bare legs, back up at the two and quickly left the room returning shortly wearing a pair of trousers.

"Let's go." He grumbled, walking past the two, who were, safe to say, very amused.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia still had Harry on her hip as they made their way to the blackthorne door that she associated with her childhood home. She knocked once and the door swung open to reveal her mother.

"Ophelia, darling!" Genevieve said with a smile, hugging her daughter before turning to the boy she held. "And you must be Harry."

Harry nodded and stretched his arms out. Genevieve had raised three children, so knew what this sign meant and took Harry in her arms. It was at this moment that Genevieve gave James a curt nod.

"Auror Potter."

"James, please."

"Well, welcome to my home."

James stepped inside and looked around. It hadn't changed at all since he saw it the day before, not that it would have, mind you. James glanced over at Ophelia, or rather where Ophelia was, Ophelia was now walking down a corridor on the right. James gave a quick glance to his left to see Genevieve interacting with Harry and quickly hurried after Ophelia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ophelia took a deep breath as she made her way down the silent corridor, her eyes were fixed on the gold coloured door at the end of the corridor she could hear all the memories behind it. Laughter. Screaming. Fun. Screaming. Joy. Screaming. It grew louder and louder, she reached for the doorknob.

"Lia!"

Ophelia turned around. It was only James.

"Are you alright? I called your name a few times." His face was laced with concern as he placed his hand on Ophelia's arm.

"Yeah, sorry. Memories." Ophelia said with a smile as she turned away from the door. "I think mother would have taken Harry into the garden, so let's head there, shall we?"

Ophelia lead James through a door on the right and into the vast garden. "Mother?" She called out into the gardens.

"We're over here, Phelia!" Genevieve's voice responded a short way in the distance followed by Harry's giggle. "Lia!"

Ophelia smiled and led James around a bush and into a clearing in the centre of the garden.

There, Genevieve and Harry sat on a picnic blanket. When Ophelia and James turned the corner, Harry ran full pelt at the two, giggling.

"Lia's mummy fun!" Harry said from his place now on James' hip.

Ophelia smiled and made her way over to her mother as James and Harry chatted.

"He's a good boy," Genevieve told her daughter, shielding her eyes from the early June sun as she looked up at her daughter.

"Although he doesn't seem to understand what happened all those months ago."

"What do you mean?" Ophelia asked, sitting down next to her mother.

"He knows his mother died, but not how or why, nor does he know how he got his scar." Genevieve answered.

"You asked a 23 month old those questions?" Ophelia asked with a pointed look.

"Yes." Genevieve answered bluntly.

"How you raised three children to a degree of normalcy is beyond me." Ophelia responded.

"Two children." Genevieve muttered and the two fell silent.

"Room for two more?" The two women looked up to see James and Harry standing before them.

"Of course," Genevieve replied with a smile.

James knelt down on the blanket and sat Harry down in front of him, but the small boy crawled over and settled himself down in Ophelia's lap.

"Genny, tell me more Lia stories please," Harry said looking up at Genevieve with a heart-melting smile.

"I suppose I can tell you a few," Genevieve replied with a wink at Ophelia.

"Mother, nothing embarrassing please," Ophelia begged with a smile.

"I can't make any promises, my dear, so, Ophelia over here is seven..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Genevieve Bardell looked up at the portrait that hang in the entrance hall. James, Ophelia and Harry had left a while ago, but it was the conversation she'd had with James the day before that was playing on her mind.

_I need you tell me everything about your family's affiliation with the Death Eaters, I believe someone at the Ministry is trying to frame yourself and Ophelia._

"Oh, Jakob, Jonah. What have you done?" Genevieve asked to the two men in the portrait, who stood stiff and tall, her eyes tore away from the two of them but landed on another person in the portrait, a girl, a few years younger than Ophelia. Genevieve stifled a sob and walked away from the portrait, the memories that threatened to come to the surface were too great.

**A/N: Thank you for being patient between updates. We've learnt a bit more about Ophelia's past and got to see Genevieve interact with Harry! What do you think? Stay Safe! See you soon, my darlings! **


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"You need to think about your work, Felia," Selina explained in an almost exasperated tone as the women sat on the sofa, both nursing a cup of tea.

"I am, Sel, I only go to see James and Harry when I'm not working even then, I don't see them every time I have a day off." Ophelia took a sip of her drink. "Anyway, did you ask me here to talk about James and Harry or was there something else?"

"They're thinking of giving your brother a hearing," Selina admitted putting her drink down. "But they need your mother's permission," Selina said trailing off.

"So, when is it-" Ophelia sighed.

"They also need yours," Selina confessed, cutting across Ophelia's question. "The hearing will only be scheduled once they have permission from both of you."

"So I need to give permission for one of the few people who were involved with...with what happened to potentially be let out," Ophelia asked standing up.

"Ophelia, you and your mother said it yourself, Jonah hadn't been involved for that long-" Selina explained.

"To hell with how long he was involved he was still part of what happened, Selina! I-I need to think, I'll get back to you." Ophelia called out, grabbing her stuff and disappearing with a crack.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"What's wrong, Felia," A voice called out softly.

"They're thinking of giving Jonah a hearing," Ophelia admitted before sitting down next to James.

"What do you mean they're thinking of giving him a hearing," James asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really stick around but they're usually pleas for freedom aren't they?" Ophelia asked turning to James.

"Yes, they usually are. They exchange information for freedom." James said softly.

"I don't know what to do," Ophelia confessed.

"Play!"

Ophelia and James looked behind the sofa to see Harry peering up at them holding his toys up, looking very happy.

"You can play," Harry repeated.

Ophelia smiled. "Alright, then," Ophelia got up and sat with Harry behind the sofa. "That doesn't seem very comfortable," Ophelia called out before looking up at James who was leaning over the back of the sofa.

"You're right, it isn't," James said before hopping over the sofa and joining them.

"Cedric's requested me again," Ophelia said and she played with a stuffed stag for Harry, although it was quickly grabbed out of her hand by a now pouting Harry.

"My Lia!" Harry said crawling into Ophelia's lap.

"Why don't you go with her then, Harry?" James asked to which Harry nodded now smiling.

"Are you sure?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah, me and Sirius have work tomorrow anyway."

"Ewwww, working on a Sunday," Ophelia commented to which James pulled a face.

Ophelia laughed and stood up. "Right, I'm hungry."

"PASTA!" Harry yelled causing both adults to wince at the volume.

"Pasta it is then," Ophelia said with a laugh walking into the kitchen with Harry, James following behind them with a smile.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"I'll be honest, I'm surprised you came to see me, Selina." Genevive Bardell told the young blonde.

"It's merely to inform you of the progress of Jonah's hearing," Selina replied. "So far, everything is working out, there's only one hiccup."

"Which is?" The older woman asked.

"Ophelia," Selina stated bluntly. "She doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea of Jonah potentially being released."

"That doesn't surprise me," Genevieve replied. "Why are you pushing for my son to be released, Carlisle?"

Selina's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I'm not. I'm merely the one informing you of everything as it happens. I'll be back if Ophelia signs to tell you when the date of the trial is or to let you know if it won't happen. Good day, Genevive."

Genevive Bardell watched as Selina left her home before heading to the Floo, throwing in a handful of Floo powder and yelling out "Amelia Bones!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ahhhh, Mr Potter, Mr Black, good of you to see me." Amelia Bones greeted once the two Aurors were in her office.

"Madam Bones," The two replied in greeting.

" I have a mission for the two of you that needs to be handled with discretion," Amelia explained.

"Of course, Madam Bones, what is it you'd like us to do?" James asked.

"Look into why Selina Carlisle is so interested in getting Jonah Bardell released from Azkaban and any potential Death Eater activity that the Carlisle family could be involved in," Amelia said.

James and Sirius stood there gobsmacked.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I'm not sure how I feel about it, I wasn't sure what I was going to put in this chapter so it will probably be re-edited soon. Sorry for it being a shorter one than usual. Thank you all for reading! In case you were wondering, Claire Holt is my face claim for Selina Carlisle and Indra Ové is my face claim for Genevieve Bardell.**


End file.
